


Downfall

by Wizarmonfan (Copperfur)



Series: Fallout-verse [6]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Wizarmonfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Credit to AikoIsari for the title. Pre-01, side-story to Blood Legacy. Listen to the tale of a fallen Dragon's corrupted partner. Odaiba… no, the whole of Japan is in ruins… a dystopic future lies ahead for the children who are still to come. Is there any hope at all…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downfall

I am Bearmon and this is my story.

I came to Hiroshi when I was merely a Wanyamon. I was one of five Digimon who had been hunted from the Digital World by aggressors unknown. I explained to the boy, my Chosen Child I realized as the D-Coder materialized in his hand, that we had fled to the human world to escape our pursuers.

I hadn't expected him to do the stupidest act realistically possible, for a human at least, the next day. Keeping pace with him, I knew we were leaving the safety of the others behind and I wondered why Hiroshi was running _towards_ the giant Digimon, instead of away from them. We lost sight of the others for good when a bright light flashed. The next thing I know is that we're secured on a table of some kind with the monsters glancing between themselves deviously as if they just conquered the world. Something was off about their reactions, but they wouldn't tell me.

The training began not long after that and I naturally evolved into Bearmon. I grew to like the darkness, despite being reluctant at first to admit it. It flowed through me, much like blood would in a human; it powered my very being. I became more agile, fitter and leaner, proving to be the best 'silenced' Digimon these Digimon had ever captured.

Despite all of that, it disturbed me how they kept brainwashing Hiroshi, realizing that it wasn't as effective as he got older. Part of me wanted them to break, to be emotionally destroyed by the fact they were losing my partner, but I kept these feelings to myself. My connection to Hiroshi meant they would know if he displayed any signs of rebelliousness.

Not to mention the tens of thousands of people needlessly killed when the Chaos Generals took over. That alone made my heart, my Digi Core, cry out for justice against these tyrants. Didn't Hiroshi feel the same way? He had to have… but it was futile trying to reach out to him. It was like he wasn't there… and when he did seem to be fully aware, he pointed the finger and accused me of trying to leave him. _I would never leave you, partner!_ My mind kept protesting, but I never responded verbally. There was no point – the Generals' hold on him was too tight.

I evolved into my Adult form for the first time about four months before the mission to save Odaiba and the rest of Japan began. It was a whole new level, let me tell you that; only those who have reached Adult for the first time know what I mean.

Later on, they ordered me to accompany Hiroshi to attack and kill an ally of the Chosen. When two of them arrived to check out the scene, I went against orders and directly attacked them. I know for certain that they made it out alive, so I was grateful.


End file.
